


Soft and Brutal

by myhummingbirdheart



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tfa, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Force Choking, Graphic Violence, Light BDSM, Name Calling, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhummingbirdheart/pseuds/myhummingbirdheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has been captured by Kylo Ren. She expects to be tortured for information on the resistance, but the knight has a different plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am operating under the assumption that Ren and Rey are not related, as JJ implied in his interview! I chose not to label this Non-Con since Rey does give consent, but as she is a prisoner I realize this could be seen as pretty shady. Please proceed with caution!
> 
> Might write more chapters depending on what you guys think! Pretty much just smut, but if I continue there will be some plot.

Rey woke with a start, her wrists jerking against the shackles that pinned her to the platform. Her brain whirred sluggishly as she drank in her surroundings. The room was almost featureless with steel walls and no furniture other than the inclined table she was lashed to. Red light bled through the slats in the ceiling. The distant thrum of a behemoth engine pricked her ears.

I was captured, she remembered hazily. By…

Her gaze dropped, her heart hit the floor. He was so still and quiet she had almost missed his presence. He crouched on the smooth black floor before her, elbows resting on his thighs. 

“Where am I?” she asked, her voice breaking slightly. 

“You’re my guest,” Kylo Ren replied, his mechanical voice sending chills down her spine. He cocked his head to the side. “You still want to kill me.” He sounded vaguely surprised. 

“That’s what happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask,” Rey spat. 

The man was silent for a brief moment, though it felt like an age. Then, with grace that was difficult to ignore, he got to his feet and pulled off his heavy helmet. Rey sucked in a shocked breath. She did not know what she had expected, but it was not this. He was…beautiful. His thick black hair framed his narrow face. His pallor only accentuated his piercing, dark eyes and long lashes. His cheekbones were high and his jawline sharp as a razor. Rey swallowed dryly. 

“Tell me about the droid,” he said, his voice like velvet. 

“He’s a B-B unit with a selenium hard drive and…” 

“It’s carrying a section of a navigational chart that leads to Luke Skywalker. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire, but we need the last piece. Somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you.” His lip curled into some semblance of a smile, but it did not reach his eyes. “You, a scavenger.” 

All at once he was an inch from her, his large hand skimming across her soft cheek. She shivered, looked away. His hot breath tickled her skin. A surprisingly gentle touch kissed the surface of her mind. 

“So lonely,” he murmured. “So afraid to leave. At night, desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean. And Han Solo, you feel like he’s the father you never had, he would have disappointed you.” 

“Get out of my head,” Rey snarled. She could feel his mind wrapping around hers, the fibers of their energy knitting together. It did not feel the way she would have expected. She did not feel invaded, but instead she felt…whole. It was more terrifying than any pain he could have inflicted upon her.

“Don’t be afraid,” he murmured, his hand drifting from her face to her elegant neck. “I feel it too. I could force you to tell me, it would be so easy. But I would rather not hurt you.” 

“I’m not giving you anything.”  
Kylo smiled, and this time it seemed almost genuine. Her stomach tightened, from fear and something else she could not place. “We’ll see.” 

Before Rey could so much as gasp he grasped top of her linen shirt and ripped it straight down the middle, exposing her breasts and toned stomach to him. His eyes dragged across her form appreciatively, slowly. She should feel violated, terrified. Why then, did she feel…

“Have you ever been with anyone before?” he asked, tracing a gloved hand from her breastbone to her naval, stopping just before the hem of her pants. Heat blossomed between her thighs, despite her best efforts to squelch it. Yes, she had been with someone, a boy passing through Jakku, the son of scavenger. He had asked her to run away with him, but she told him she was bound to the wasteland. Still, before he left, they had made love in the blistering heat inside the AT-AT she called home. “I see,” Kylo murmured. “Would you like to again?” 

“I…” A thousand thoughts whipped through her mind. This was wrong. She should not want him, he was a monster, but her body betrayed her. She could feel her desire pooling in her soft undershorts.

But her friends. Where were her friends? She should be trying to find them. Her eyes flashed up to meet his. She did not speak, but instead dipped her chin in consent. 

A slow smile worked across Kylo’s mouth. Then, the hand that had lingered just above her waistband flashed down to cup her pussy, pushing up hard. Rey gasped loudly, bucking against her shackles. “I can feel how wet you are through your pants you little slut,” he murmured, leaning toward her. He rocked his palm back and forth over her swollen cunt, drawing a whimper of pleasure from her. His lips found her left nipple and he wasted no time pulling it into his mouth, lapping it with the tip of his tongue, grazing it with his teeth. His hand drifted back up to her waistband and pulled down sharply. Her pants and undershorts pooled around her ankles. The cold air kissed her wet pussy and she shivered.

The man leaned back and let his eyes rove across her body again. “Beautiful,” he murmured appreciatively, surprising her. How could he move so easily between sweet words and cruel ones? “Practice,” he said with a little laugh. He slipped his soft, gloved fingertip between her folds, drawing another moan of pleasure from her lips. Another finger joined the first inside her, rocking back and forth as his thumb pressed on her clit lightly. Rey struggled to close her legs in an attempt to strengthen the gentle touch, but of course it proved impossible. “Greedy,” he chastised her, withdrawing his fingers quickly. Before Rey could so much as whimper in displeasure, his fingers were in her mouth. She tasted herself on the warm leather, and in a flash of desire she realized she wanted to taste something else. 

“Ah, if only,” the knight laughed quietly, popping his fingers out of her mouth and thrusting them back into her folds. She cried out at the hot flash of pleasure. “But unfortunately that would require you being released from these shackles, which is not happening any time soon.” Any fear Rey might have felt was lost in the pleasure that made her bones hum. Kylo sped his pace, worked another finger into her slick folds. Rey screamed as white spots burst before her eyes. Her legs shook, her lips parted, her foot cramped in her boot. Just as she was about to explode in orgasm, he stopped. Rey opened her eyes, a whine that was almost animalistic escaping her slack mouth. Ren watched her, a smirk hanging on the corner of his mouth. Then his right hand flew to her throat, slamming her head back against the platform with force enough to make her vision scatter. She could breath, but could not move beneath the pressure. With the other hand, he unbuttoned his pants and freed his erection. Rey gasped audibly at the sight of it. Would it really all fit inside her?

“It will,” Kylo murmured, tracing the soft head along her dripping slit, back and forth. Rey groaned, her eyelids flickering shut in pleasure. 

“Please,” she mumbled. 

“What was that, scavenger?” the knight asked, pushing the first inch of his cock into her, then pulling it out. The absence was almost too much. She moaned, wriggled in her shackles. 

“Please.”

“I like you begging,” he growled, grasping her by the hair and tilting her head back. “Again.” 

“Please fuck me,” she moaned, tears streaming down her hot cheeks. “Please…” 

Kylo released her hair and throat and pushed into her. He did not go slowly, nor gently, but slid his entire length into her a single swift motion. Rey cried out in pain as much as pleasure. Then he was pounding into her mercilessly. Her manacles dug into her wrists and ankles. She threw her head back against the metal apparatus she was pinned to, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth open in a silent scream. Her orgasm swelled again, threatening to burst over his erection.  
He grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look into his bottomless eyes. 

“Cum,” he ordered her, never ceasing his motion. The command reverberated through her mind, echoed through her body and she burst. “Fuck,” Kylo growled as the wetness enveloped his cock. He increased his pace, leaning into her and pressing his forearm to her throat. Sweat dripped from his dark hair onto her crown. Rey was still seizing in the aftermath of her orgasm when he jerked inside her, filling her with warmth. Her eyes flickered shut as he pulled out of her slowly, breathing hard. 

“I do not know where your friends are.” 

Rey opened her eyes, blinking sluggishly in the harsh light of the room. “What?” 

Kylo was zipping up his pants, not looking at her. “I have no idea where they are,” he repeated.

“They’ll come for me,” Rey said. “They will.” 

The knight smiled, a slow twist of the lips that almost reached his eyes. “I know. Sleep if you can, you will need it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey contemplates her encounter with Kylo Ren, but an unwelcome guest disturbs her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well I got a lot of kudos and you guys were super sweet so here we go...chapter two. Honestly I have no idea where I am going with this plot because it started as a one shot smut fic but uhhh yeah. 
> 
> Again, operating under the assumption Ren and Rey are NOT related.
> 
> PROCEED WITH CAUTION, this chapter contains Non-Con/Rape and Violence.

After he left, Rey felt the energy rush from her blood. She closed her eyes and relaxed against the steel plane she was bound to. Thick bands of plum colored bruises ringed her wrists and ankles, but she hardly felt them in the afterglow of...whatever it was that just occurred. 

A barrage of questions ricochetted off the walls of her skull, and no matter how they probed her she could not answer. Why? Why had she agreed to such a thing? Why had she enjoyed it so much? Why had he asked for her consent? She could sense that he would have left had she refused his advances. Certainly he was rough with her while they were fucking, but he so easily could have truly hurt her, in body and spirit. He never even asked her any questions, and her memories of the droid remained untouched, undefiled. 

The brutal touch of his fingers. The soft kiss of his mind wrapping around her own. Why did they make her feel whole? 

The hiss of the door sliding open bucked Rey from her contemplation. She swallowed dryly, her fingers curling into fists. She glanced down at herself. Her trousers and undershorts were still around her ankles, her shirt torn open to expose her breasts. Militant footsteps struck up like the beat of a drum, accompanied by the sound of the door sealing. 

"Good evening, scavenger," a preening voice greeted her. A man rounded the slab and came to a halt before her. He was nearly as tall as Ren with reddish hair and dead, piercing eyes. He wore a smart uniform and black boots shined to perfection. He was as pale as milk, with bloodless lips and a creeping smile. "My name is General Hux, I am here to continue your interrogation." His eyes raked up and down her naked body. Rey felt her heart still in her chest. 

"Where is Kylo Ren?" she asked, her voice hoarse. 

"Occupied," the general replied silkily. His eyes drifted down to her pussy, to her light swath of pubic hair. "I see you two are already acquainted." Rey did not reply. She stiffened as he reached out a white hand, twisted in vain as his hand grabbed her small breast and squeezed. Her nipples were hard from cold and she could not help a squeak of pain and fear. 

"Hush now," Hux soothed, his free hand reaching down to her exposed slit. Rey squeezed her eyes shut, as if it could stop it from happening. She gasped when he forced three fingers inside her, tears leaking from the crinkled corners of her eyes. He began to work them back and forth, his breathing as rough as his touch. "You filthy slut," he hissed, the hand on her breast reaching down to unbuckle his belt. She heard rather than saw him free his erection and begin to pump along its length. "One day with us and you already let the knight fuck you. If he gets to have you, then so do I." 

Rey was in another world when his stiff cock entered her. She should have been in pain, she was so tight and dry, but her mind had fled her body in terror. She was on the Island, the pure, clean place that kept her alive during her years on Jakku. 

A roar of rage and the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber flaring shattered the illusion. Her eyes flew open in time to see a glaring red beam slice clean through the general's arm, narrowly missing her shoulder. Hux screamed and pulled out of her, crumpling at her feet, clutching the stump where his arm had been. Rey looked up hazily. A figure cloaked in black stood before her, his lightsaber still shivering in his hand. He was breathing hard, she could hear the mechanical gasps through his heavy mask. 

"Ren..." she rasped as her mind faded. She slumped forward, her head lolling. Something warm and hot leaked from between her legs, and if her eyes had been open she would have seen it was red. 

***

Hux was still crumpled on the ground, groaning and mewling like a child, his amputated arm like a stiff snake several feet from him. He would not bleed out, the saber cauterized the wound instantly. Ren barely noticed him. He stood before Rey, his weapon still live in his hand. She had fallen unconscious moments ago. Blood oozed from between her legs, bruises ringed her limbs. She looked so small, crucified on the interrogation plane. His heart tightened with a feeling he did not recognize. 

His mind was not his own when he waved his hand to release her shackles. Her limp body tipped forward, and he reached out to catch her with the Force. He stowed his saber and curled her small frame against his chest. A shock ripped through him. She was so warm, so bright, even naked and bleeding in his arms. The Light was cutting through him, rupturing the dark fog that choked his soul. 

There was no turning back now.


End file.
